


Unexpected

by tearose11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Barebacking, Because you know Keith can't resist his beefy Shiro, Come Eating, He's looking at Keith, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Not Beta Read, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro can eat Keith's ass all day, Shiro x Keith - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, ass eating, happy birthday shiro, porn with unnecessary plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearose11/pseuds/tearose11
Summary: It’s extremely nerve wracking to buy certain things. Even from the privacy of one’s home. Even if the website promised that items are delivered discretely.Sure, the item was discreetly packaged, but it was being delivered by the hottest looking guy, who was currently holding it out to you looking all concerned.Yet, all you can do is just stare.Because he’s so hot? And keeps calling your name?





	1. The Set-up Before The Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Shiro. Even though it's not your birthday...just take it anyway.

It’s extremely nerve wracking to buy certain things. Even from the privacy of one’s home. Even if the website promised that items are delivered discretely.

Sure, the item was discreetly packaged, but it was being delivered by the hottest looking guy, who was currently holding it out to you looking all concerned.

Yet, all you can do is just stare.

Because he’s so hot? And keeps calling your name?

“Mr. Kogane?”

Yeah, no, it would be better if he used your first name, but, wow, the voice matched that banging body.

“Are you OK, sir?”

Sir? Wait…“Huh?” Keith looks up from the lips, flushing.

“Is the heat getting to you? You look a bit out of it, Mr. Kogane.”

Oh fuck, he’s been too fucking distracted by the blindingly handsome guy to even clue into the fact that he was being asked questions. Fuck.

“No, no, it’s...that is I’m fine.” What exactly did the guy just ask him?

A slight frown marred the smooth forehead as the Hot Delivery Guy ™ (Keith’s pretty sure when you are this good looking even with that slight scar across the nose, you need to be trademarked or something) gave him a very concerned look, then proceeded to look him up and down, mouth slightly pursed.

Which made Keith blush even harder, because it drew attention to HDG™’s really, like _really_ , nice lips.

“Sorry, but you look a bit out of sorts. Are you sure you aren’t coming down with some sort of summer cold?”

Hahaha cold? No, he was all hot.

“No, no, I just didn’t expect anyone who looks like you…” Oh, crap!

The raised eyebrow was mortifying.

“I didn’t mean that. I mean I didn’t…that is...a..hhh” Keith’s eyes at first went to the name sewn on the uniform (“Shirogane”) mentally hyperventilating over width of the chest, before darting away to the metal arm, in his attempt to look away from the face.

Oh, great going, now make him think you are not only stupid, but some kind of asshole who hates people with artificial limbs.

He groans in frustration, except that it comes out like some distressed whine.

“I’m sorry if it’s too forward of me, but you don’t look that great. I don’t know if you live alone or not, but with all the recent heat waves we’ve been experiencing...” the HDG™ went on in his very concerned tone...which was really very soft and soothing and well, it had been hot, and he was a bit thirsty...wow that voice very soothing in the heat...

 

* * *

 

 

Why did he always get all the strange customers?

Like that boy that always had Sephora deliveries and kept insisting quite vehemently that they were all gifts for his mom and sisters, when Shiro had more than once witnessed him peeling off face masks in a hurry while answering the door.

And now this guy…

He looked down at the passed out form on the sofa as he applied a cold compress using the clean dish cloth he had managed to find. It was good that this was his last delivery for the day since he now was obligated to make sure Mr. K. Kogane (according to the package) actually did gain consciousness.

The apartment was air conditioned, but they were in the middle of another heat wave and who knew what Mr. K. Kogane had been up to before he passed out. Idly his eyed the small package he had dropped in favour of catching the slim boy. He was pretty sure it was from some type of online sex store since all those boxes were packed similarly, and he’s delivered more his fair share of them to customers over the last year or so since he started.

Maybe he had interrupted the guy’s “activities”? Maybe he was so flushed because he’d been jerking...What are you thinking? Stop trying to figure out if a passed out man was masturbating or not. Even if the said guy had the most vivid purple eyes...STOP!

Mentally & physically giving his head a shake, he got up to get some water. Opening the fridge, he spied some sports drink bottles, which would help dehydration when he heard a shuffle from the couch. Hurrying back with the bottle, he watched as the man, who may or may not have been masturbating and had a new sex toy...STOP! Focus.

Keith woke up, feeling disoriented...why was he on the couch? Gingerly he lifted his hand to his forehead, touching damp clothing. What was going on?

“Ummm” his throat felt dry.

“Please don’t be startled…” Shiro started to say before he ended up on the floor narrowly missing the coffee table & just as luckily stopping the fist aimed at his jaw.

“Wait!” he screamed as his braced his metal palm against the surprisingly forceful clenched knuckle above his face. He watched as recognition dawned on the face above his and heard the sharp intake of breath from the brunette straddling his waist.

“Oh, shit the HDG...” he heard him mutter as the fist lowered just slightly.

“The what?” Shiro asked, then shaking his head he continued, “Look I’m sorry, I really didn’t meant to scare you like that, but you fainted earlier…”

“Oh, God.” Keith couldn’t move fast enough, scrambling back in embarrassment. Fuck, the last thing he did remember was standing by the door listening to the HDG™…

“I’m so sorry, so sorry!” he repeated, watching as the other man got to his feet.

“Hey, it’s OK.”

Fuck why did he have to smile like that? After being almost punched in the face?

“I’m really…” the words died in his throat as the stupidly handsome man chuckled, and walked closer grabbing his shoulders.

“It’s OK. I’d be scared, too, if there was some strange guy in the living when I woke up.”

“Ah, yeah, I guess.” Keith muttered. HDG™ was very close. And touching him.

“It’s fine, OK? Relax. No harm done.”

Ahahaha, except you are touching my arms, and holy fuck your hands are huge.

“Great!” With another flash of toothpaste commercial-worthy teeth, Keith felt those hands give him a comforting squeeze before letting go.

“You should be worrying about yourself. Maybe you should sit down.”

Keith found himself being maneuvered back onto his couch and being handed a drink. All the while the other man spoke in a soft concerned tone, asking him how he was feeling and telling him to drink slowly. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, feeling the cold liquid soothe his dry throat.

Man, this is the worst, fucking hot dude shows up at my door, and I not only pass out like some stupid weakling, I almost give him a black eye, too. Fuck my life. This would have never happened if that he had only walked into an actual physical store, where there were people...oh right, that’s why he ordered it online.

With a jolt he opened his eyes.

“Are you alright?”

Damn it, that worried voice did _things_ to his brain.

“Shouldn’t you be gone by now?” Rude! Why was he always say the shittiest sounding things? “I mean, you have work, right? You must have a schedule to maintain, right? You might get in, trouble, right?” Stop saying right, you moron.

“Yeah, usually I would, but I’m actually done for today since, um, it’s my birthday.” Why did he mention that? Shiro rubbed at his undercut. The whole world didn’t need to know about his lame birthday. He looked up at those violet eyes and kept on blabbing, “I mean, it’s nothing really special. I just wanted some time to relax.”

“I ruined your birthday?” Double-fuck my life!

“No, no, no. I had no plans for the afternoon. Please don’t worry, I want to make sure you are fine before I leave. Ah, I’m Shiro, by the way.”

“I’m Keith.”

“Ah, that’s what the “K” stands for.” Shiro said. “Ah, speaking of, I’m afraid I dropped the package when I caught you earlier.”

Oh great, the one time some smoking hot guy saves me in a cheesy romantic movie type scenario, I’m out cold. Ughh. Keith thought bitterly as he watched HDG™ Shiro retrieve the box from by the door. I guess it’s OK since I get to watch that ass in motion though.

The next second he choked on his drink as Shiro bent to pick up the item and started to cough.

Almost immediately Shiro was at his side, all frowns and worry. “Keith?” He rubbed circles on his back and Keith wanted the couch to swallow him up. How many more times did he need to make an ass of himself today before things improved?

“It’s just...just went down…” he tried to speak, but ending up making it worse.

“Shh...don’t talk. Just relax.”

After a few minutes, Keith’s coughs died down, but kept his head bowed. Because he was really, really enjoying that giant hand on his back. Oh he was going to hell, but seriously, when was the last time anyone touched him? Well, touched him without pissing him off...oddly there he was, letting some strange, but hot, super-hot, man touch him repeatedly. And he was enjoying it. Maybe he _was_ coming down with a flu.

“You alright, Keith?” that low cadence was right in his ear...suddenly the he was hyper aware of how close the other man was. Their knees were touching, just one of Shiro’s muscular thigh were easily bigger than both of his. And that fucking hand on his back...if he turned his face just minutely, he was sure he’d have the other’s lips on his ear.

Which was tempting. Because that’s all he would now focus on, a soft breath in his ear. On no, could Shiro sense how hard his heart was beating? Or just which path his mind had drifted off to?

“Shi…”

“Kei…”

They both spoke and moved at the same time and ended up bumping head to chin, then elbow to chest as they sought to put some space between them, both suddenly fidgety.

Shiro wanted to kick himself. He should be shot for not moving away earlier when Keith had calmed down. But no, he had to be a loser and kept on touching a guy he had just met, even after any socially acceptable time had elapsed when trying to help someone. The guy had fainted, then had a coughing fit, but no, he had to be a creep about it.

Now he had made everything awkward, judging by the way Keith looked from where he now sat, as far away as possible from his octopus hands. They aren’t called “hands”, Shiro, they are tentacles, a certain voice popped into his head which he promptly banished before it could launch into a more detailed explanation.

“You wanted to say something?” Keith asked, giving him a merciful cue.

“Yes, well since I dropped the box (don’t think of what might be in it, don’t think, think of tentacles, no wait...), you might want to inspect the contents before you sign for it. If it’s damaged due to courier mishandling…” he looked up to see that now-familiar redness sweeping Keith’s cheeks, as he continued his explanation, forcing himself to finish it by looking away.

“It’s fine. I’ll sign the damned slip, you only dropped it because your were helping me.” Keith bit out.

“Yes, but you should still check the item…”

  
“OH MY GOD, FUCK OFF, I AM NOT OPENING UP THE FUCKING BUTT PLUG IN FRONT OF YOU!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual late night fic-drop. Don't worry smutty part is "coming"(hahaha OMG I kill myself with ze puns) tomorrow. 
> 
> Till then...
> 
> Kudos & comments feed my cat. And also help in smut-creation. So don't hold back. Just give it to me...ok, I'll stop with the shity innuendos. 
> 
> In case you are interested, SMS: Twitter [@jinath_hyder](https://twitter.com/Jinath_Hyder), Insta [Lucifer's Arch Priestess](https://www.instagram.com/jinathhyder/) and tumblr [The Essential J](http://theessentialj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Cheers ♥


	2. The Smutty Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Er, I think the chapter title says it all, non?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very, sorry about the delay. Let's pretend it's Shiro's birthday in another dimension which is days behind our current time.
> 
> Also uploaded at some ungodly hour, so probably full of mistakes, will correct them later.

“OH MY GOD, FUCK OFF, I AM NOT OPENING UP THE FUCKING BUTT PLUG IN FRONT OF YOU!”

If things were tense before, now it got really uneasy in the room.

Shiro was now mentally compiling a list of reasons why he was absolutely utterly the worst, because he had known from very second that ~~cute~~ blush of Keith’s started, that his guess about the box containing some type of sex paraphernalia, was correct. Yet for legal reasons he also had to give Keith the whole “Damage due to courier” spiel. Not to mention he was a complete pervert who had used his ~~tentacles~~ arms, and there was that one book he had borrowed in 8th-grade from the library, but forgot to return...  

Keith was silently cursing himself, and Lance, and Hunk, and his 4th grade classmate who burrowed his favourite pen and never returned it, and every single person he ever had the misfortune of meeting in his short life which had lead him to this precise moment of epic humiliation. Never mind that he had utterly wrecked the most kindest, and probably hottest, beefcake’s birthday…wait should he put a trade-mark on Beefcake Birthday?

“Keith?” Shiro asked tentatively. He had just noticed the blinking light on his cell and realized what time it was.

The brunette groaned. Right, I’m still alive. Fuck. But if I don’t open my eyes, I don’t have to see him, right?

“Umm, yeah?”

“I really need you to check the item before signing the slip. I’ll wait outside while you look, OK?” Shiro got up to leave.

“Just...just wait.” Keith took a deep breath and stood up. “I’m sorry...No, let me finish. I’m sorry I’m not very good with...people and I sometimes freak out a bit. I didn’t mean to faint, or punch you or yell at you. And...I’ll open the damned box and give you a signature, and you don’t have to go out after being so fucking nice and everything.”

“You don’t have to open…”

“God, shut up! I’m opening it, and that’s that! You can face the wall or something if it makes you feel weird.”

“Ok, Ok.” Shiro put his hands up in surrender, trying not to smile too much at the way the shorter man still looked embarrassed, but looked him in the eyes with determination. When Keith knifed open the somewhat dented box, he turned his face away.

And tried not to imagine anything R-rated. Except...he swore his hearing somehow was enhanced and he heard every slight rustle of paper inside the box. Completely unbidden he turned to stare as Keith (still blushing) pulled out a bottle of lube, a box of condoms and the packet with the buttplug.

Visions of Keith with the plug between his ass...his audible gulp startled the boy on the couch who looked straight into his eyes.

And parted his mouth in a slightly, drawing in a breath.

Shit.

Pink tongue darted out to moisten those pouty lips...Well, double shit...

Keith felt the grey eyes on him like a brand, and felt the room suddenly become heated. His heart started beating a bit faster, _that_ was definitely an “I’m interested” look if he ever saw one...clutching the packet he rubbed the plug through the plastic, watching Shiro’s eyes narrow down to his thumb as he stroked it up and down slowly.

“It…”Shiro’s husky voice broke a bit, “Does everything look OK?”

Heat flaring in his stomach, he decided to take a chance. “Do you want to take a look?”

It took only two strides for the taller man to be standing by him. He peered up at those grey eyes, still stroking the plug suggestively. He watches as the metallic thumb covers his, stroking along as well.

“It’s hard to tell unless you take it out of the plastic.”

Keith hums, “Yeah, I guess."

He watches as Shiro carefully cuts open the packing, and then gulps as the metal palm hold it out to him.

“Maybe you should try it out to make sure it’s really alright?”

When he doesn’t answer because his brain had turned to mush, Shiro nudges his knees apart to stand between them, voice low, “What do you think, Keith? Do you want to test to make sure it works?”

Voice gone, Keith just nods.

 

* * *

 

He’s still in a bit of a daze as he looks up at Shiro’s frame loomimg large at the foot of his bed.

He’s had a good ten, fifteen minutes to come up with a thousand logical reasons to say “no”, while they had moved from the couch into his bedroom. In the bathroom he had looked at his reflection, noting the over bright eyes and taken in a deep breath, resolved not to back out now.

While Shiro was in the bathroom, he held the comforter in his hands, debating if he should take his clothes off or not. He’s never had any guy in his apartment, his limited sexual experiences had been...well _nothing_ like jumping into bed with a stranger he’d only meet maybe an hour or so ago. Shiro is by far the most handsome guy he’s ever seen for sure, but now he feels his nerves getting the better of him again. He places the now washed plug next to the newly unsealed bottle of lube, and that box of condoms he had ordered, smirking. Well, at least one of those foil packs would get used, unlike the expired ones he’d thrown out earlier in the week.

The sound of the bathroom door opening down the hall, has him sitting down hastily on the bed, trying to look like it was every day he fucked random hot men who showed up at his doorstep. As soon as those wide shoulders fill up his doorframe, he feels his earlier excitement return a bit. Holy fuck, Shiro made his modest bedroom feel even smaller. And that slow stride makes anticipation swell up inside his chest again.

When the taller man finally stops at the foot of the bed, looking down, he finds himself crawling on all four towards him. Kneeling, he gazes up from beneath his lashes, feeling a lot more confident; after all this very gorgeous specimen of a man is in _his_ bedroom _by choice._ Lightly trailing his palms from solid thighs and hard abs, he pauses over the gentle slope of pectoral muscles.

“How do you even fit into this uniform? You are fucking stacked.” he says, tilting his head up.

Shiro doesn’t answer, just smirks, which irks him. He tugs at the other’s collar, pulling down that mouth on his so he can wipe away that smugness. The first touch of their mouths has them both drawing back in surprise, it’s like a sudden jolt of electricity between them.

Before Keith can say anything Shiro is tugging at the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair, making him arch up with a gasp that is swallowed up by hot lips. His hands grab at the shoulders he’s been drooling over, moaning softly. Within minutes they are both panting, mouths melding together, unable to stop kissing for more than a few seconds.

Feeling more impatient than he ever thought possible, Keith starts tugging at Shiro’s clothing; wanting to feel those muscles move over his bare hands instead of rough clothing. Except that Shiro is pushing him back on the bed, holding his hands down. Frowning, he turns he mouth away from their heated kiss, mouth swollen and wet.

“Ahh, clothes…” he demands, trying to move his arms. But Shiro only takes it as an opportunity to place open mouthed kisses on his neck, alternating between licks and little nips.

“So impatient.”

Keith only squirms in response, still trying to dislodge his wrists.

With a huff, Shiro draws back slightly, “What do you say when you want something?”

“Just take off the clothes, damn it.” Keith answers, trying to move his legs from where they were wrapped around with the other’s.

Shiro shakes his head, and places his legs on either side of Keith’s body, trapping the smaller frame under him. Easily pinning Keith’s slim wrists with one hand, he rucks up the tee shirt the smaller man was wearing, over dishevelled silky black hair.

“There, happy?” he asks looking down at those fiery purple eyes. He can’t stop grinning at the angry expression, so at odds with the rest of that slim yet surprisingly defined body, so clearly aroused, hardness evident through the slim joggers. Skin so incredibly smooth, he almost groans at how soft it feels beneath his fingers. He traces down to the slim waist, teasingly following the waistband back and forth. At the slight shiver from Keith, he slowly peels down the joggers, pulling off the the boxers as well, shifting to get them down past honed legs and small elegant feet.

Keith lays still, heart thumping, blushing harder, and trying not to squirm underneath that molten silver gaze. It’s not embarrassment, but the stark hunger in those eyes that thrills him. The fact that he’s naked, pinned under Shiro is making him feel even more aroused than he’d thought. He’s never liked not being in control, but the way the other man is raking over his body is certainly making him rethink his preferences.

“You are fucking perfect.” Shiro’s low tone, makes Keith moan in an unknown tenor he didn’t recognize as his own. Very quickly the moan ends on a slight gasp as cool metallic fingers brush his cock. It’s a sharp contrast against his heated skin, giving him goosebumps and sending his hips writhing. Watching through half-lidded eyes, he watches the gleam of metal over curling over his hard cock, both groaning as pre-cum coats the fingers.

Too distracted, he doesn't even notice that his arms are free, till they are twisting into the pillow under his head. Shiro distracts him further, by moving again to plant kisses on his abdomen, this time working his way up to peaked nipples. The gentle licks on them has Keith reaching for that mass of black hair, the silver tuft silkier than expected under his hands. By the time Shiro is kissing his mouth, he’s tugging at the buttons of the rough cotton of the uniform again.

This time though, he isn’t stopped and between the heated kisses, they manage to divest Shiro of his shirt and belt. When Shiro is sitting back slightly to pull his trousers off, Keith almost wants to bite into the pillow because damn, there’s not a spare inch of flesh on the other’s body. He _is_ stacked and everything is in glorious proportion, including his vein-filled cock, thick and long, making the shorter man practically drool. However before Keith can land a finger all that naked masculinity, Shiro has the plug in hand, looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Hmm time to see if this works, right, baby?”

The little pet name does weird things to the logical part of Keith’s head, as his body decides to obey unquestionably, and just lays back down, toes and fingers curling in anticipation. It feels fantastic to be skin to skin as Shiro moves in between his welcoming thighs, both groaning at the sensation. Slowly licking into each other’s hungry mouths, they exchange kisses, caught up in the feeling, the rush of blood through bodies getting more heated as their hot lengths grind against in each other. Keith has almost forgotten about the plug, when Shiro lifts his head, breaking their kiss and drawing in air.

“Umm, can’t let you distract me too much, pretty baby.” He breathes out, shifting down and reaching for the lube.

Keith watches, body thrumming with excitement as he feels those metal fingers gently trace down to his parted thighs, rubbing in the hunger bone-deep, making his cock twitch. He closes his eyes on a sigh as the fingers rub circles down his taint, before gently tracing the silky, furled opening of his body. Some part of his barely functioning brain appreciates how Shiro has slightly heated up the lube by rubbing it between his fingers. That, and all the pet names and whispered praises, are doing strange things to his usual control, making him follow willingly to wherever Shiro leads on instinct. 

When he feels a slight press of a digit prodding in, his legs part further of their own accord. Soon he’s caught between the slow, moist slide of a finger and the kisses Shiro is placing on his inner thighs. It feels dreamlike, he’s sure no other partner has ever been this careful with him. He starts to tug gently at his cock, enjoying the combined sensations. His thoughts splinter a few seconds later when Shiro starts licking at his the tip of hardness over his fingers. Soon he’s moaning, the fingers of his free hand pulling at the head between his legs, urging the other man to speed up. But Shiro only smiles up at him, twisting the finger in him, increasing the depth of the thrusts.

“Ahh” he moans, needing more friction, needing more touches. “Hurry up…”

“So demanding.” Shiro huffs out, lifting his head. He looks at the body beneath his, the slight sheen on pale skin, the purple eyes dark with arousal. Giving his own hard length a few tugs; which earns him more of Keith’s breathless moans, he slicks up the plug with lube. Then he is gently pressing it into the pink hole, which he has been slicking up,

“Fuck.” He groans as it slides in without much resistance, helped by the generous lube and fingering, as Keith’s voice reaches a new high, hand flying faster over his beautifully leaking cock. With a gulp he pulls the plug out and moves it back in, all the while raptly watching the arch of Keith’s neck as he moans breathlessly, stomach muscles clenching tighter with pleasure. With his other hand Shiro starts working his own hard cock, groaning with relief at the pressure. He’s never been so turned on; just watching Keith’s body so wound up, ivory skin with the stark black of the plug between velvet smooth thighs, is better than any sex he has ever had.

The faster he works the plug in the faster he can see Keith approaching his climax, eyes glittering beneath hooded lids. They are both moving at the same speed now and Shiro isn’t sure if he is going to last much longer. He leans down to lick over Keith’s fingers, hungry for taste of that steady dribble of pre-cum, lapping it up like a starving man. Below, the plug is squelching wickedly, above Keith’s tugging at his hair again.

“Ahhh I’m close…” Keith’s words ring in his ears. Shiro tries to stave off his own climax, moaning harshly, leaning down to lick greedily at Keith's perineum and tightening balls, even as he moves the plug back and forth faster, _harder_.

The feel of Shiro’s tongue on him, sends Keith over the edge. The climax is intense and he’s gasping for air, lungs close to burning, blood pumping in his veins wildly. He’s not even aware how he’s arching into Shiro’s tongue, hips tilted to get more pressure through the clenching of his stomach as his cum lands over this chest. It’s too much, and he can’t help digging his nails into the strong nape of the other man.

The combination of undulating hips, the breathless sounds, the sting of nails at his neck, and the taste of Keith on his tongue is far too much for Shiro to handle as he tugs almost too hard on his dick. Lifting his head slightly, and seeing the last pearly beads of cum from Keith's climax, he comes in a rush, his own seed spurting into his hot fist.

Huffing, breathless, he crawls up on shaky limbs, intending to kiss the brunette, but gets side-tracked instead. He rubs at the cum on Keith’s chest, licking some up with an appreciative hum. Startled purple eyes open up to watch him as he licks like a cat at the salty fluid.

Keith flushes with renewed awareness, his body erupting in good bumps. This was...filthy? But fuck the way Shiro was licking at him. With a strangled moan he moves, pushing at the solid bulk of the other man to roll over, which Shiro does with an amused look.

“My turn.” Keith declares. It’s only fair, he thinks, looking down at that vast expanse of skin and muscles to explore. Then he notices the still wet metal palm. Grabbing it, he thrills at the sight: white cum stark over shining silver metal and slides his tongue in between the fingers, moaning at the taste of the man.

Shiro draws in a breath, spreading his fingers open to watch Keith’s tongue peeking out in quick swipes. It sends jolts down to his slightly softeing cock, making it jerk in interest. When Keith starts sucking at his thumb, he’s pretty much ready to go again.

“That’s it, pretty baby, lick it all up.” he orders, shoving in his forefinger as well into that wet heat.

With a low sound, Keith does exactly that, holding the metal arm with both his hands and hungrily licking and sucking at the fingers, eagar to have his mouth filled with taste of it all. Glancing at the hardened length of Shiro’s cock, he makes an needy sound, feeling his own cock swell up, his skin suddenly on fire. He still has the plug in him, and now he’s clutching around it; the plastic doesn’t feel anywhere as satisfying as the fingers in his mouth and he knows it's nowhere as wide & long as Shiro’s cock.

With a pop, Shiro dislodges his fingers, pulling Keith’s mouth open slightly by the lower lip.

“Did you swallow it all, pretty?”

Keith pushes out his tongue to show that he did, still clutching Shiro’s arm, pulling it closer to his chest. He feels breathless with need, he wants to be held down again beneath Shiro, an unfamiliar ache deep in his core, making him squirm with desire.

Smoldering silver-grey eyes don't miss his swaying hips, or his flushed cock and needy moans.

“What do you want, Keith?” he rubs at hardened nipples, lightly pinching, “Do you need something else to fill up your mouth?”

Another breathless moan and swipe of that sweet tongue at his hand gives him the answer. Laying back, he pulls Keith over him, who arches up to kiss him, tongue hungry and mouth tasting slightly salty from his own cum. Shiro squeezes the perfect globes of Keith’s ass, fingers lightly grazing the plug, making the body on his, writhe sinuously.

“Let’s move, baby.” he whispers breaking the kiss, lifting Keith, maneuvering him to turn around.

With a peek over his shoulders, Keith reaches out to engulf Shiro’s hardness, making him hiss in pleasure. Smiling seductively, Keith squeezes him, one slim hand reaching down to fondle aching balls. Slightly twisting around, he sucks in his thumb, watching Shiro watch him. When his thumb is wet, he pushes on Shiro’s lips till he’s sucking on it, coating it further with his saliva. Shiro takes out the thumb and waits, hissing out again in pleasure, as Keith rubs it over his aching cockhead in tantilizing circles.

Hand on the Keith’s waist, Shiro raises up so he’s half sitting against the headboard. It pushes the slimmer body on his, further down. Keith moves willingly, hungrily licking over Shiro’s hardness, before he wraps his lips around it and hums.

“Fuck” Shiro bites out.

Keith’s ass is perfectly displayed, that black plug a beacon calling out to him. He can see the beautiful dimples on the other’s lower back, the graceful curve of the spine as Keith leans down to suck him into that hot, wet mouth, tongue twirling at the throbbing veins. The position exposes the dark pink length of Keith’s dick, pre-cum making the head gleam encitingly.

Shiro reaches for that tempting black plug, groaning at how smug it fits inside Keith. He gently pulls at it, it’s not big, but it takes a minute before it pops free, making Keith groan. With an answering growl Shiro draws that pert ass up, leaning forward to bury his tongue in Keith’s fluttering empty hole.

The feel of Shiro lapping _into_ him, has Keith lifting his head, unable to keep from moaning out loudly. “Ahhh Shiro! Don’t…” he wails; the only other time had someone tried doing that to him had been awkward and offputting. But now? He was surely going to die from the pleasure curling through his body, ” _Fuuc…_ ”

Shiro lifts his head, “So good, Keith. You taste _so good_.”

He dives back in hungrily, fucking his tongue into Keith as far as possible. Nearly mindless, Keith tries to swallow down all the pre-cum at his lips, tongue lashing wildly in tandem with his own rapid heartbeat while trying to keep his balance splayed over the larger man's body.

Except Shiro is making it impossible the way he’s pulling his body up into that sinful tongue of his. All Keith can do is moan and pant, fingers digging into flesh of Shiro’s thighs, clutching for something to hold on to. The room is awash with his raspy moans and the almost obscene noises of satisfaction Shiro is making as if he was consuming the tastiest of dishes.

When the shorter man is completely mindless with pleasure, Shiro abruptly moves, and Keith finds himself flat on his back, Shiro’s body covering his rapidly. Before he can understand how the other has managed it, Shiro is reaching for the box of condoms on the side table. Keith hears the rip of the packet, as Shiro moves back.

“Shiro.” His own voice sounds unfamiliar to his ears. “I’m...clean.”

Startled, Shiro stops, foil in hand, a bit puzzled, because they had talked about it. “I know, you said that earlier in the living room?”

“Yeah. And you said you’ve never…and I’ve never...so maybe we don’t need it...”

It takes a few heartbeats for the penny to drop, mostly because Shiro’s mind had been focused on Keith. And Keith’s taste and feel...Keith who was now looking all achingly beautiful and telling him to just fucking hurry up and go rinse his mouth and come back.

Which he does.

In record time.

He comes back, eagerly taking the bottle of lube to coat himself up generously, after kissing Keith breathless. He still teases his fingers in, making Keith moan and quiver around his digits as he goes in three fingers deep, seeking. The jump of Keith’s body when he finds what he’s looking for makes him want to finger fuck that delicious hole till Keith comes, but he stops.

Next time.

There’s going to be a next time, because Shiro’s sure he’s not letting this be a one-afternoon thing. Having a taste of Keith, he's absolutely sure he could do this forever.

So he leans in, fingers still inside Keith, whispering how good it feels. Has his breath stolen the next moment as Keith kisses him, all fire and sweetness, reaching between them to tease their combined hardness, slim fingers stroking him perfectly. Unable to wait, he pulls his fingers out, shifting to line himself up.

“You sure, baby?” He asks again, and gets a sharp bite on his lower lip as an answer. Bracing himself on his elbows, he pushes in slowly, eyes carefully watching and ears straining for any signs of discomfort from the trembling body beneath his. When Keith gives a low moan of pleasure, he goes in further, moaning as well, at the delicious feeling. Past the tight yet velvety soft ring of muscles, he’s trying not go any faster, even though the heat surrounding his hardness is incredible. Instead he holds back, trying to slow down by placing soft kisses on Keith’s collarbone.

It’s Keith who angles his hips up, legs urging him forward, throwing him off his pace. Suddenly they are fused together, tight, no room for air between them.

“Shiro…” the sound is in his mouth, lost between the urgent thrust of their tongues as he rolls his hips back; a slow steady thrust out, then a wickedly heated, delicious slide in. He keeps it up for a few minutes, until Keith is pulling at his hair, legs parting wider in an effort to get closer. He picks up the pace, trying to hit that spot in Keith because all he wants now is to hear that voice break from ecstasy. He hoists one slim leg further, over his shoulder and when Keith all but wails, he grunts in response.

“There?” he asks breathlessly even though he already knows the answer. It’s in the way Keith’s mouth hangs open with breathless cries, and how his cock is intimately caressed by hot trembling muscles.

“Please...please…ahh”

Someone is begging shamelessly, Keith thinks dimly before realizing it’s his own voice, unfamiliarly soft, and needy. He’s whimpering when Shiro starts a faster, almost brutal rhythm, hitting his prostate on every re-entry into him. He’s too close, it’s almost too much, but all he can do is pant, beg for more.

“That’s it, pretty.” Shiro captures Keith’s mouth in a sloppy, wet kiss, muttering praises, “So good…”

He’s lost in those shining violet eyes, in the heated channel that throbbed so tight and hot around his cock, the sharp drag of teeth on his neck, the wetness from Keith’s penis leaking precum between their stomachs. He’s going to come, he can feel the pressure in him close to the tipping point. With an effort, he reaches between their heaving, straining bodies and starts to pump Keith’s cock, matching the frantic pace that’s pushing him over the edge.

This time Shiro comes first, coating Keith’s insides with hot, liquid come, with a long, low groan. That combined with the firm and fast tugs of Shiro’s hand on his cock, has Keith coming as well, a few seconds later, ribbons of cum landing between their bodies.

Shaking Shiro almost crashes on top of Keith, before he manages to move. He lightly kisses at Keith's dishevelled hair; both still trying to get oxygen back into overworked lungs.

“I should get you a towel.” he mumbles into Keith's shoulder, peppering the salty skin with kisses.

“U-huh.”

“Hmmm.”

A minute later a sharp elbow jabs him. “Where’s the towel?”

With a laugh, he rolls over, “So impatient.”

In the bathroom he quickly cleans up, wetting a towel slightly with warm water. Standing back at the bedroom door, he marvels at the relaxed figure on the bed. He can’t still quite believe it, the most beautiful man he's ever seen is laying there, sated from the most mind blowing sex he's ever had. He wants to go buy a lottery ticket because damned if he isn't the luckiest man on the planet right now. Drowsy violet eyes flutter open, and he hands over the towel sneaking in an affectionate peck at the crown of that dark head, before looking for his boxers.

Keith’s yawn draws him back to the bed, where he sits down, craving the feel of that skin at his lips again. He hums into a softly tilted neck, reverently kissing the elegant column.

“So are you gonna take my signature now?” Keith asks, looking up at him.

“Hmm only if you are sure the product wasn’t damaged.” He laughs.

The shorter man doesn’t say anything, so he watches carefully as the gorgeous figure sits up, unabashedly naked, moving to lift the comforter and sliding under.

Settling on his stomach, turning his face towards Shiro, Keith clearns his throat and asks, “Hmm, didn’t you say it was your birthday and that you had nothing to do? So...if you have no other plans, maybe we should celebrate your birthday and make sure the plug is really safe to use more than once.”

A slim hand circles the pillow next to him. There is no way the taller man can resist that lure.

With mischievously gleaming eyes, Shiro leans down to place a kiss on swollen, slightly pouty lips. “Sounds like the best birthday plan ever.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Shiro, I guess I let you down with the delay, but hey, on the plus side Keith sounds like he's ready for round 3 or 4 or whatever, so don't be too mad.
> 
> Thanks for reading this crap. Kudos are welcome, as are comments.
> 
> Cheers and YAY for Sheith ♥


End file.
